Pergana
by AlfyreGree
Summary: Percy and Morgana. the rest is still unclear


Percy POV

I sighed as I walked home. I had just finished my first day of college without destroying anything, so I was pretty happy.

I was studying marine biology, for obvious reasons, and it looked like the class was going to be interesting. I was attending New York University. If you are wondering how I got in with my record and funds, let's just say it was a gift from the gods.

I got back to my moms apartment. Actually I should say former apartment. She and Paul moved to Rhode Island. They just had their first child, a cute little girl named Lana. Mom had left me with the apartment, which I paid for with my after school job.

I walked up the stairs to get to my apartment. The place has really blossomed in the past year. I think it may have something to do with the new owner, his name is Lester, and since he bought the place he has made sure that it's clean and safe, and he even lowered the rent by half. Everyone liked Lester. Maybe it was his smile.

I opened the door and walked through my living room. I try my best to keep the place clean, but there were pizza boxes and Kraft Mac'n'Cheese boxes littered everywhere. The couch was a complete mess. I walked past all of that though and headed to my room. I would clean it up later, probably.

I entered my room and put my backpack on my bed. I then followed suit and fell on the bed, exhausted. It only lasted a few minutes though, as I had to get to my job soon.

I groaned as I sat up and looked at my bedside stand. On it was a picture of Annabeth, and me during the couple weeks we were together before the Giant war. We were standing together in front of the camp lake, my arm around her, and both of us were smiling. I felt the familiar twinge of sadness that I felt every time I looked at it. I set it back down on the table.

It had been 4 years since we put Gaea back in the ground; I am 22 years old now. If you are wondering why the only picture I have with Annabeth is from 4 years ago, it is because she died in the final battle against the Giants. 

At first I couldn't take it. I tried all the obvious things: going to the underworld, beating up Thanatos, and getting kicked out by Nico, who was the only one down there who I wouldn't hurt. I should be happy for her though, Nico told me that in the end she chose rebirth that she was going for the Isles of the Blessed. I knew that eventually she would get there.

It took about 2 years, but I am not a depressed wreck anymore. I still loved her, but I knew that I wasn't going to get her back.

After the war, Leo turned up not dead, which was as surprise, but the bigger surprise was when he arrived with Calypso on his arm. That was an awkward reunion. But she understood that it was not my fault the gods were jerks and didn't release her when I asked, so we were cool.

Frank and Reyna were still the Praetors of Camp Jupiter. Frank and Hazel were married and Reyna seeing a son of Demeter surprisingly enough. The two camps now worked together to keep the world safe from monsters.

Jason and Piper married at the age of 20, they were living happily in the Big House at camp half blood, as camp directors.

Nico turned out to be homosexual, which was a huge surprise for me, and is currently dating Will Solace. And all though it confused me at first, I am really happy for him, because he is no longer the angry Goth kid that hated me for years.

I stripped off my clothes and replaced them for jeans and an orange camp half blood t-shirt. I then left my apartment and headed to the roof of the building.

When I got there I found my favorite pegasus Blackjack waiting for me. He trotted forward when he saw me.

 _Hey boss, what's shaking?_ He asked.

"Nothing much buddy, thanks for coming to get me."

 _Anything you need boss, I will always be there for you._ He replied.

I climbed onto his back and patted his neck, "Thank you Blackjack, I appreciate it. Let's get going then."

He nodded and took off into the air. We started to fly towards Long island for my Job as a demigod trainer.

It took about fifteen minutes to make it to the Camp; we landed near the Big House. I got off of Blackjack and told him to pick me u at 8:00 to go home. He flew off.

I walked up to the Big House and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jason, who smiled at me and tackled me in a bro hug.

"Percy it is so good to see you! How was your first day of College!" he said after he finally released me.

"Well I am not the subject of a nationwide manhunt, which is a good sign"

"It is." He agreed seriously,

"But its still school. You know how it is," I said.

"I do," he grinned. "So do you want to just go get started?"

"Yeah, I'll see you before I leave." I said, and then I head off to the training arena.

I spent the next six hours teaching the new young demigods how to fight. It turns out that while I preferred swords, I was pretty good with spears and shields as well, so I was able to train them in everything.

I taught one group an hour, so by the time it was eight o'clock, I was pretty worn out. I had made sure to stay in shape since the war, but six hours of teaching and demonstrating wasn't easy.

I let Jason know that I was leaving, and found Blackjack waiting for me.

 _Ready boss?_ He asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, I am exhausted.

As we were flying back to my apartment I thought about everything that has happened to me, and everything that was happening now, and for a moment, I felt content.

 _Now you shall feel my wrath_ I heard in a terrifyingly familiar voice.

Before I could react, everything went white, for a few minutes. I was still on Blackjacks back, but it felt like we were traveling at a million miles an hour. When the light faded, we were in a forest, which was not good when you are on a pegasus with a 12-foot wingspan.

 _Sweet glazed glory!_ Blackjack exclaimed, he weaved and swerved to avoid the trees, but the trees were to dense, soon one of his wings hit a tree with a sickening crack, causing Black to whinny in pain. We went down hard. Black jack managed to land on his side with his broken wing lifted up so as not to damage it anymore, but that caused me to have to jump off before we hit the ground, so my leg wasn't crushed. I hit the ground in a roll, managing to get away with only a few cuts and bruises.

I groaned as I got to my feet, I shook off my daze quickly and rushed over to Blackjack, who his on his side, breathing heavily.

 _This ain't good boss, my wing is definitely broken._ He said with pain in his voice.

"What should I do?" I asked,

 _I don't know! I ain't a pegasus doctor. Try getting some help!_ He said

I cursed silently; this probably meant I was going to find some mortal to help us, that won't be easy to explain. Nevertheless I headed into the woods in search of help.

After about 30 minutes I was surprised to spot an old man picking mushrooms in the middle of the forest. He was wearing weird old-fashioned clothes, but I didn't judge, especially when I needed his help.

I ran up to him and said, "Excuse me sir?

He turned to me and looked at my clothes strangely, then he looked at me "Can I help you young man." He had a British accent too.

"Well I am in a bit of a situation, you see, I have this… bird, and it's wing is broken, I am looking for someone who can help heal him."

He nodded thoughtfully "Well I am a physician, so I might be able to help. My name is Gaius, and who might you be?"

"My name is Percy, and this next question might be a little weird but please bear with me." I said desperately

He looked confused but nodded.

"Where am I?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why you are in Camelot of course."

"What?"

 **And that is Chapter 1!**

 **I am now working on two stories at once, but this one will be uploaded once a week, while I work on Perseus the Conqueror the rest of the time.**

 **This probably won't be during any specific time in the Merlin series, so you could call it AU I guess. I am just not going to re watch the entire series to make sure I am accurate with everything. Plus there will be big differences to the merlin world so I guess it is AU**

 **So anyways please review and yeah**

 **Byeeee**


End file.
